Frollo's Revenge (Rewrittened Version)
by Amethystfannumber1
Summary: Frollo is now in the Invader Zim world what will he do now! Find out in the 3rd and final book for this arch. Enjoy! And this is the rewritten version of the third book from my old account "Shelbylove101" to be in a more book format.
1. Chapter 1

Frollo's Arrivel

We're Starting In Zim's POV

We just landed home on the sidewalk very close to my base when, I heard something metallic land behind me. So I turned to look at what that was. "Hey Amethyst look!" I alerted Amethyst happily to which she gasped happily when she saw it too. "My necklace and crown are safe!" Amethyst exclaimed and then she replaced them back around her neck and on her head. "Uh my head!" said a voice from behind us all to which we all turned to see Frollo! "Oh no you don't, you're in our dimention now and here, you're just another Frollo cosplayer!" Amethyst said hostily. Amethyst then used her hand beams to knock him out. "Let's take him to Utopia!" Amethyst suggested happily. "Good idea Amethyst." I said as we got to our ships and headed to Utiopia.

Ten hours later, we were on Utopia and Amethyst had just finished telling The Wisest what happened. "So, you see My Wisest he must be punished!" Amethyst told The Wisest to conclued this. "Alright but he must be given a fair trial first." The Wisest calmly. "Alright fine." Amethyst said seriously. "You two take Frollo to a cell." The Wisest instruced to two guards in the room. "As you wish My Wisest." One of the guards replied.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Then Frollo was put in a cell and he was still uncontious, and then ten minutes later, Frollo woke up. "Huh where am I?" Frollo asked the air and after he did he noitced that there was a guard posted in front of the cell door. "You're on Utopia, in the Utopian dungeon, awaiting your trial." The guard replied because he heard Frollo ask this. "My trial, for what?!" Frollo demanded because, from Frollo's point of view, this was an outrage! "For putting our dear precious Princess Amethyst's life in danger and the thing is not only beacuse she's royalty, but also because SHE'S THE ONLY LIVING HEIR AND MEMBER OF THE,  
what is quite literally since the proof that is royal is the color of her blood which is coincidently is the shade of purple that is called royal purple,  
ROYAL FAMILY BLOODLINE, and because of something she went through over a year ago where she was killed and ressurrected with a special spell, we can't afford for her to die again because the spell only works on each person once and adding all the other stuff." The guard replied thoroughly. "Well this is just great!" Frollo said sarcastically.

Later that night, a boy was stealthly walking up to Frollo's cell while the guard was getting a snack to keep him alert since utopians need sleep. "Pisst,  
hey Frollo?" The boy said quietly but loudly enough to get Frollo's attention. "Who are you?" Frollo asked in confusion. "I'm Meef." Meef said that's right and by the way, he found out that Amethyst and her family and the non human friends were aliens and a vampire without them knowing nor realizing it! "You're the one who sent me the power neutralizer chips right?" Frollo asked in realization.

"Yeah and I bet you're wondering why." Meef said in reply. "Yes what was you motivation and reason behind sending the chips to me?" Frollo asked curiously. "Well, I needed you're help to get my revenge on Amethyst for choosing Shadow over me!" Meef replied intensely. "Oh, boy do I know how that feels." Frollo said in agreement.

"Now let's get you out there, now drink this potion." Meef said as he held out a small vile for Frollo to take. "What does it do?" Frollo asked for he was hesitant on drinking an unknown potion."It gives you the same powers as Amethyst however, they'll be on a higher power level." Meef explained with a devious look on his face. Then Frollo happily took the vile from Meef's hand.

"So how much higher exactly?" Frollo asked as a devious look appeared on his face now. "It'll be 10x!" Meef replied deviously. "So I'll be more powerful than Amethyst?" Frollo asked want to have this confirmed before he dared to even take the lid off the vile, let alone drink it. "Yes so here's the plan."  
Meef said and proceeded to tell his plan in full detail. "Wow that's briliant!" Frollo said after hearing it. "Well, see you later tonight." Meef said creepily.

A few hours later, Frollo carefully takes the lid off the vile, since the guard had returned not long after Meef left Frollo's cell. "Well, here goes nothing." Frollo said and then drank the entire vile's containaments. Then he used his new powers to sneak into Amethyst's room. "Hehehe." Frollo let out and that caused Amethyst to start to stir in her sleep. "Ummm...Huh AH!" Amethyst squicked out right befor Frollo put his hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming and alerting anyone. "MMMMM MMMM MMM!" Were the only sounds Amethyst's mouth could make from her attempt to shout at Frollo in outrage and call for help! "Quiet you, you're coming with us!" Frollo said darkly.

Then Frollo carried Amethyst to the parking lot of alien aircraft right ouside of the castle grounds. Where Meef was waiting bye Dib's ship. "Wow great job Frollo! Now to go to a horrible world where nobody, not even they can stop us!" Meef said as he revealed that he somehow gotten his hands on one of Zim's portal watches. Which Zim created during spring break with the help of Amethyst's portal powers, used to get to Pairs to save Amethyst. Now they're flying away from Utopia in Dib's ship.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

I finally found my voice to speak. "Huh Meef?! What do you think you're doing!" I said in anger and shock. "This our payback!" Meef exclaimed darkly however, luckily for me that they didn't know about an advange-like ability my crown had, there was a tracker on it that I could activate and my loved ones will be able to know my exact location and so I did just that.

We're Now In Zim's POV

I thought I head a voice comeing from the room Amethyst was sleeping and so, I went to investagate only to find that Amethyst was gone so I ran down the hall in a panic to alert the others. "GUYS WAKE UP AMETHYST IS GONE SHE'S IN DANGER COME ON!" I said as loud as I could so they would all wake up instantly and be ready to save Amethyst too. "Let's hope it isn't what I think it is!" Shadow said as we headed out of the castle grounds. Once there, we got in my ship which bye the way is the larger version of it when my pack alerted me that Amethyst's tracker that was built into her crown had been activated. "Great news guys, we won't have any trouble finding her, she activated the tracker on her crown!" I told the others as we took off and then I looked at the device that will show us where the tracker is located so we could find maybe even fallow her if that's what it was going to take.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Several minutes later, Zim spotted something. "Look over there!" I alerted the others. Meanwhile in Dib's ship, Frollo heard Zim. "Huh did you hear that?"  
Frollo asked Meef in confusion. "I sure did let me check- oh great, they found us!" Meef replied with annoyance. "WHAT but how?!" Frollo asked in disbelief and shock. "I have no idea this time." Meef said in confusion. Then the ships Transmitter was activated with a transmission of Zim apperearing on the screen. "Okay Princess nappers, release Amethyst and- wait a minute, HUH FROLLO, MEEF?!" Zim said it shock and anger at this realization. "Surpriesed to see me?" Meef asked with a smug face. "Yeah how did you get an Irken ship?" Zim asked furiously. "Oh I 'borrowed' it from Dib." Meef replied and did air quotes as he did so. "YOU STOLE MY SHIP! You'll pay for that too you jerk!" Did shouted furiously at that fact.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

While Meef and Frollo were distracted, I took the opportunity to sneak off and get in my Dad's ship. "Nice try you two, now surrender or else we'll shoot at you and I never miss!" I said with pride and anger into the transmitter once I was on Dad's ship. "Oh really?" Frollo said terrifyingly as I saw him..  
USE SUPER SPEED TO CHARGE AT ME! "I'm more powerful than you now!" Frollo exclaimed. "Oh we'll see about that!" I said now being officially set off as I took off my necklace and pushed the button and that activated for the necklace to transform into my blood sward! "What is that?" Frollo asked and I saw that this perplexed him. "This is the very same sward that I used to destroy the most vile being in this universe, his name was Doom in case you were wondering, and HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" I told him with deep dead seriousness! "You're a terrible liar!" Frollo said heartlessly. "GURRR HOW DARE YOU MAKE A JOKE ABOUT THE WORST, yet ironically was also the best, TIME OF MY LIFE! NOW DIE YOU VILE SCUM!" I screamed for I was triggered by his comment.

However, then Frollo hit me hard with is brand new hand beams! "Oh I don't thinks so." Frollo said coldly. "How did you get these powers in the first place anyway?" I asked in complete shock and curiousity. "Meef made a potion that gave me the same powers that you have so far however, mine are 10x more powerful than your powers' level." Frollo said creepily. "No way but you're stil no match for this sward!" I said in shock but quickly regained my composure as I then cut my hand to allow the sward to absorbe my royal purple blood. Then I cut him deeply in the stomach. "Ah! oh never mind!" Frollo shouted for he had healed himself much faster than I ever could and that the wound coming from the sward was able to be healed to add on top of it, made my confednec faulter however, I came up with an idea. "Gurrr...Hey Frollo?" I said tauntingly. "What?" Frollo asked with frushstraition. "Your nose is long and you're wearing a dress HAH, HAH, HAH!" I shouted teasingly amusing myself and enjoying the look Frollo got on his face!

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

While Amethyst was laughing her head off, Meef took this opportuninty to his advatage. "Come on Frollo let's get this over with and do phase two of the plan already!" Meef said frushtraitingly to Frollo. "Fine!" Frollo said irritatedly at Meef's attitude as Meef told this to remind Frollo and being very pushy about it too. Then Frollo used his super speed to grab Amethyst, quickly put the neutralizing chip back onto Amethyst's pak, grab Amethyst's sward from Amethyst and threw it as far in the opposite direction he was running in as possible, and got back into Dib's Ship! "NO DADDY HELP ME!" Amethsyt screamed in horror at what just happend and from the shock at how quickly it did. "NOO, DON'T WORRY AMETHYST I'LL SAVE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"  
Zim screamed in pain and horror. For then, Meef opened a portal and threw Amethyst Through it!

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Phase Two of The Revenge Plan

We're Starting In Amethyst's POV

I had just landed on the floor, after Meef threw me into the portal, of whatever world I'm in this time and looked around at the room around me and instantly reconized it! "Huh, oh no THIS IS THE OTHER MOTHER'S/BELDAM'S WEB!" I exclaimed in absolute horror knowing fully how much danger I'm in this time and it how scary of a danger it is going to be for me. "Yep you're spot on well, goodbye Amethyst!" Meef told me right before I saw him close the portal, and way too fast for me to jump through before it was completely closed and even if I could it would be pointless with my powers being netralized.  
"NOO!" I screamed as Meef did this in horrorfied fear.

Then I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around to see The Beldam herself, in front of me! "Umm who and what are you?" The Beldam asked me with a confuesd look in her button eyes. "Ah! I'm mean, I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia." I replied shakily from the fear coming from just look at her standing in front of me kept my confedance faulty. "An alien huh? Well come with me and-" The Beldam Started to say before I interruped her. "Now stop right there, you love suking beast!" I said feeling my strength and confedance take over again. "How dare you call me that when you know nothing about me!"  
The Beldam said sounding like a mother would when scolding her child. "Oh I know exactly who you are and what you do Beldam!" I exclaimed firmly, standing my ground. "Well I think it's time for a time out!" The Beldam told me stirnly. Then The Beldam grabed my my antenni! "AAAHH! MY ANNENI STOP OW THAT HURTS!" I screamed in pain and outrage. Then The Beldam threw me into the mirror.

And I knew that mirror would lead to that dark and creepy room! "You may come out when you learn to be a loving daugher!" The Beldam said darkly. "Wait don't do this, NOO!" I Cried as she left me here alone in the dark, eerie, and empty room. I started to cry out of fear and sorrow and even lonelyness that I started to feel once The Beldam was gone. "Ooh Meef, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" I cried out with the most powerful rage I've ever felt in my entire life!

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meanwhile in space in the Invader Zim Dimention, The portal had just closed. "No I can't scan the portal to trace where it took Amethyst to, now that it's gone!" Zim screamed in horror and even began to sob! "No, NO NOT MY PRECIOUS AMETHYST NOO!" Zim howeled in emotional pain. "Oh too bad well, enjoy the rest of your miserable lives!" Frollo said with no remorse.

"HEY where do you think you're going? GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Zim screamed furiously as and Frollo flew away in Dibs ship out of site. "Zim calm down, and remember we still need to get Shelby out of mess she's stuck in too." Shadow said to cheer him up and remind him. "Oh you're right okay then, let's hurry!" Zim said in rememberance and Zim took them all back to Earth.

Meanwhile with Frollo and Meef, they were floating in the fastness of space in Dib's ship catching their breath from all that adrenallin. "Now can I go home?" Frollo asked Meef eventually. "Ah yes but before you go, take this." Meef replied as he handed Frollo an Irken tablet-like device. "What does it do?" Frollo asked in confusion. "It will allow you to watch Amethyst's suffering in real time even if you're in a different dimention." Meef told Frollo happily. "Well thank you Meef." Frollo said with a smile. "No problem well, bye Frollo." Meef said as he opened a portal to Frollo's dimention. "Bye Meef."  
Frollo said in return from the other side of the portal and then Meef closed it and headed back to Earth.

I don't how long it had been but, I was still sobbing. "Oh What am I going to do now?!" I asked myself shakily. "Amethsyt don't cry my dear I'm right here for you." I heard a female voice say. "Huh who said that who's there show yourself?" I demanded fearfully then, I saw someone glowing even brighter blue than the ghost children did when they used to be trapped in here in fact, it was more like how the Atlantian crystal glew during the crystal chamber scene from Disney's "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" did. I then somewhat reconized her, she looked like a Utopian! Then I gasped in realization when I finally saw who she was. "MOM!" I screamed as tears from a mix of relief, joy, and saddness, fell from my eyes and ran towards her.

However, I then stopped in fear that it wasn't her and I ended up freaking her out. "Yes Amethyst it's me!" Mom replied now knowing it really was her! I then didn't fight against it anymore and ran into her arms in a tearfully loving embrace. Mom hugged me back lovingly. When we finally ended the embrace,  
I just held onto her as I looked at my Mom's beautiful loving face. "Oh Mom I'm so scared!" I told her and began to sob into her chest. "Shhh, it's okay Amethyst I'm here, I know but I'll keep you comapany in this horrible dark room!" Mom said as to Motherly comfort me so then we hugged each other again.  
"Oh Mom, I missed you so much!" I cried happily when I thought I'd never see her again in this way but her she is! "Oh I missed you so much too Amethsyt!"  
Mom said lovingly in return.

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

THE TWIST

We're Now In Shelby's POV

I was sitting in my dorm looking out the window thinkig about Where Amethyst ended up and what happened after that and it made me sigh sadly. "I hope Amethyst is alright!" I said to my self full of worry for my new friend. Then I saw Zim in the small version of his Irken curiser come next to my window!  
So I opened the window at the same time as Zim opened the windsheild-styled door. "Zim what are you doing here?" I asked him in surpries and cautiousness.  
"I came here for you Shelby, now hurry and get in, you'll be safe with us." Zim explain hastily and I did just that. "You don't have to tell me twice!" I told Zim in reply and I didn't just me because of the Headmaster but also, because I'd be with Zim and his friends instead!

Then Zim got us out of there as quickly as his Irken Cruiser could. "Whew well Shelby, we're glad you're safe Shadow and Amethyst have been extremely worried about you since I was reunited with them." Zim told me and that got me both happy that they made it back home but that also left me confused, if Amethyst was reunited with Zim, then where is she?! "Okay fill me in on what's happend since Shadow left please?" I asked seriously. "Of Course Shelby." Zim said in reply and told me everything and now I wasn't confused anymore after hearing that Amethyst was thrown into another portal. "Now I don't know how I'm going to find her and bring her home." Zim said to conclude the recap.

Then I thought of a brilliant idea! "Oh No, hummm, AHA I've got it, Zim let's interrogate Meef and force him to open the portal." I suggested to Zim with a hopeful smile. "Alright let's do it, I just hope this works." Zim said doubtfully but with hope. "Meet too Zim." I admitted to Zim with a look of worry on my face.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

Me and my Mom finally were able to end our second hug and whipped our tears away. "So Mom how are you visiting me?" I asked with nervous confusion. "I'm an angel now, so I can visit you and the others whenever I want of whenever you need me." Mom told me happily. "Do you want me to tell Dad?" I asked before I even thought about telling Dad. "I'll surprise him." Mom explained to me. "Okay that'll be great." I said in agreement. Then Mom looked around the dark room. "Mom what are you doing?" I asked in confusion. "I'm looking for a way to get you out of this room, hummmm, Amethyst look over there, a secret door!"  
Mom replied and pointed toward the door so I would see it too and I did! "Sweet, thank you Mom, I love you!" I said gratefully and hugged Mom lovingly. "You're welcom and I love you too. I hope to visit you agian very soon." Mom said in return. "Me too bye." I said happily and left through the secret door.

As soon I was at the other end of that hallway, I saw The Beldam just a few feet from me! "How did you get out?!" The Beldam asked me in shock. "You've underestimated my you jerk!" I exclaimed angerily. "Okay that's it!" The Beldam screamed as her disguised hands transformed back into her sharp sewing needles hands! "AHH NO DON'T!" I begged already knowing exactly what she was going to do. The Beldam ignored me and went on to scratch me 20 times!  
"AHHH!" I screamed in agony from each of the 20 blows I took from her sewing needle fingers purcing my skin.

We're Now In Shelby's POV

I had just knocked on the front door of Meef's house loudly, Rachel was with me. "Who are you and what do you want little girl?" Meef asked me once he opened the door. "Hi I'm Shelby NOW OPEN THE PORTAL TO WHERE AMETHYST IS!" I replied visiously. "Never!" Meef replied stubbernly. "Hi Meef you better coroporate and do what we ask and open it now, cause I'm a great interrogator!" Rachel said trying to help out. "Never!" Meef said once again.  
This set Rachel off and so she transformed walked up closer to Meef slowly. "You were saying!" Rachel shouted angerily. "HUmph!" Meef grunted in stubberness. "Fine but, you brought this upon yourself!" Rachel said as she got into posision to pounce on top of Meef.

Then Rachel preceeded to beat Meef up. "NOW OPEN THE PORTAL!" Rachel screamed which made me jump a little at how angry she got thanks to Meef's stubberness and now Meef was fearfully crying. "Fine you win!" Meef said finally giving in and he opened the portal. Then Rachel transformed back. "Thank you Meef and I'll be taking that!" Rachel said as she grabbed the portal watch and threw it to Zim, who caught it with ease and hid it in his pak so there would be no possible way for Meef to get his hands on it again. Then Rachel ran through the portal.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Both Amethyst and The Beldam turned to look in the direction of a loud BANG they herad and watched as a portal opened and Rachel running into in to their side of the portal and Amethyst gasped a sigh of relief. "Rachel! Thank Utopia it's you!" Amethyst exclaimed happily. "Oh I don't think so." The Beldam said and knocked Rachel out! "Rachel NO!" Amethyst screamed in saddness. "Now to keep you both here!" The Beldam said very darkly. "Huh y-you d-don't m-mean!?" Amethyst asked in horror as the realization came to her at what The Beldam was planning to do next. "HAHAH YES THAT'S RIGHT!" The Beldam replied evily and knocked Amethyst out!

I wasn't sure what I could do and began to panic. "Oh no what do I do?" I asked the air sorrowfully. Then I saw Zim and Shadow run in! "Don't worry Shelby,  
we're here to help and as for you, Beldam get you sewing needle hands off of my Daughter and my future Daughter in law!" Zim said as he and Shadow were entering the house. "Yeah release them or else!" Shadow yelled furiously. "Or else what, freaks?!" The Beldam asked sarcastically. "OR ELSE, THIS!" Shadow said in reply as he jumped through the portal and transforming all at the same time! Then Shadow lands on top of The Beldam and begins to attack her!

Then Me and Zim took Amethyst and Rachel through the portal and out of there. "Okay Shadow they're safely on the other side of the portal, now come on!"  
Zim alerted Shadow once the four of us were back in Meef's house. Then Shadow quickly ran through the portal and transformed back. "NOO!" The Beldam screamed as Zim closed the portal in defeat.

Zim then turn his attention back on Amethyst and fell to his knees beside her. "Amethyst, AMETHYST, Please wake up!" Zim cried trying to wake Amethyst up but to no avail. "Rachel please be alright." Shadow whispered fearfully. Then Amethyst's eyes started to flicker open. "Da..Daddy is it really you?"  
Amethyst asked Zim weakly but with a smile on her face and tears of joy ran down her face. "Yes it's me and you're safe now Amethyst!" Zim said and then they hugged each other not wanting to let go, and Zim had tears of joy and relief fell down his face as they did so. "Shadow thank you." Rachel said gratefully as she woke up too and then Shadow hugged her. "Anything for my amazing big sister." Shadow replied and ended the hug and they all went home to rest from this crazy adventure.

The End coming soon: "Meef Meets Queen Chrysalis (Rewritten Version)" 


End file.
